Peter Sam/Behind the Scenes
Background Information The Railway Series Peter Sam is a fictional narrow gauge tank locomotive working on the Skarloey Railway created by the Rev. W. Awdry. Before joining the Skarloey Railway, he was originally known as Stuart and worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. He carries the No. 4. He first appeared in the Railway Series book, Four Little Engines, which was published in 1955. His last appearance was in New Little Engine, published in 1996. Front of Peter Sam/Stuart: File:MainPeterSamRWS2.png|1952 Peter Sam as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1955) File:PeterSamillustratedbyJohnTKenney.png|1958 Peter Sam as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1959) File:MainPeterSamRWS3.png|1961 Peter Sam as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1962) File:MainPeterSamRWS1.png|1920-1936 Stuart as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:PeterSamillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1969 Peter Sam as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:PeterSamillustratedbyEdgarHodges.png|1961 Peter Sam as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1980) File:PeterSamillustratedbyDavidPalmer.png|1985 Peter Sam as illustrated by David Palmer (1985) File:PeterSamillustratedbyCliveSpong.png|1996 Peter Sam as illustrated by Clive Spong (1996) Rear of Peter Sam/Stuart: File:PeterSamillustratedbyCReginaldDalby2.png|1952 Peter Sam as illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby (1955) File:PeterSamillustratedbyJohnTKenney2.png|1958 Peter Sam as illustrated by John T. Kenney (1959) File:StuartillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards2.png|1920-1936 Stuart as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:PeterSamillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards2.png|1952 Peter Sam as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1970) File:PeterSamillustratedbyCliveSpong2.png|1982 Peter Sam as illustrated by Clive Spong (1985) In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of the story Trucks! where Peter Sam is depicted in his television series livery. File:PeterSamreillustratedbyLoraineMarshall.png|1958 Peter Sam as re-illustrated by Loraine Marshall (2013) File:PeterSamillustratedbyLoraineMarshall.png|1958 Peter Sam as illustrated by Loraine Marshall (2013) Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway No. 4 locomotive, Edward Thomas. The locomotive originally belonged to the Corris Railway. Several historical events that occurred with Edward Thomas were mirrored with his fictional counterpart. Upon arrival on the Talyllyn Railway it was named Edward Thomas after the former manager of the railway, the person upon whom Peter Sam's namesake (the former manager of the Skarloey Railway) is based on. The locomotive has also been used by the Talyllyn Railway to represent Peter Sam in real life. Following the success of Sir Haydn's stint as Sir Handel between 1982 and 1984, in 1988 it was decided to repaint Edward Thomas into Peter Sam. A ceremony was held on the 14th of May 1988 where the Rev. W. Awdry, acting as the "representative" of Sir Handel Brown, handed over "Peter Sam" to the Talyllyn, supported by his son Christopher Awdry and grandson Richard. "Peter Sam" would spend 12 years on the Talyllyn, during which he became involved in a dispute with The Britt Allcroft Company following the launch of Days Out with Thomas, as Allcroft wanted the Talyllyn to pay licencing fees like other heritage railways. In 1993 an agreement was reached and in 1996 "Peter Sam's" visit to the Talyllyn was featured in New Little Engine. Edward Thomas has been painted red, as Peter Sam, but as of 2010 is running in the standard Talyllyn Railway livery of deep bronze green lined with black borders and yellow lining. File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas File:EdwardThomaswithGieslInjector.jpg|Edward Thomas with a Giesl Injector from 1958 until 1969 File:EdwardThomasasPeterSam.jpeg|Edward Thomas disguised as Peter Sam File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry with the "real" Peter Sam File:EdwardThomasasPeterSam2014.jpeg Television Series In 1994, Peter Sam was introduced in the fourth series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The season placed a great focus on the narrow gauge characters, with a number of stories from the original books televised. He was first introduced as Stuart on the Mid Sodor Railway and unlike the Railway Series, he kept his dark green colour when he came to the Skarloey Railway. This was done to help make it easier for the viewer to identify the narrow gauge engines, as all Skarloey Railway steam engines were painted red in the Railway Series (except Duke). After being absent with the other narrow gauge engines for the eighth series, Peter Sam returned to the series in the following series. When the show transitioned into full CGI in 2009, the narrow gauge engines were absent for three years. Peter Sam later returned in the 2012 special, Blue Mountain Mystery, along with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Rusty. In the CGI series, he is seen frequently working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Since his return in 2012, Peter Sam has been voiced by Steven Kynman in both the British English and American English dubs of the series. Steven Kynman gives Peter Sam a Welsh accent, reflecting his basis' origins. Behind the Scenes Awdry's model The Reverend Wilbert Awdry built an OO9 scale model of Stuart for his layout of the Mid Sodor Railway. The model was made from PECO James kit's modified to resemble Stuart. Stuart's model was donated by Awdry and put on display at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway in Cadeby, Leicestershire, before the railway finally closed in 2005. Awdry also built an OO9 scale model of Peter Sam. Like Stuart, it was also made from a modified PECO James kit. The model is now on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn, Wales, UK located near the Talyllyn Railway along with the other Skarloey Railway engines and rolling stock. File:AwdryStuartModel.png|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Stuart File:AwdryPeterSamModel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam (at Tywyn, Wales) A friend of Awdry scratch-built OO9 models of Stuart/Peter Sam as a gift. These models are now stored at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. O gauge model (Small scale) Peter Sam's small model was custom built from brass by model maker, Peter Eves to run on O gauge track to the Gauge 1 Scale Standard during production of the fourth season. It was painted using glossy car body paint and lined with letraline red pin-striping tape. The number and nameplates were custom printed foil stickers. For the episodes taking place on the Mid Sodor Railway, Peter Sam's nameplate was covered with black tape and overlapped with his Stuart nameplate. Peter Sam's wheels were sourced from Slater's 10 spoke Wantage Tramway wheels. These wheels were used on an O gauge locomotive chassis. All the narrow gauge steam engine side rods were sourced from old OO scale Triang models and modified slightly to fit. These rods did not fit well at all and the engines ran notoriously bad behind the scenes. Throughout the fourth and fifth seasons, the model had bent side rods. The buffers were sourced from Slater's Plasticard as well, with most engines using the square based short sprung buffers. There were ten different facial expressions worn by Peter Sam on screen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made of a silicone mould. File:PeterSamFaceGuide1.png|Peter Sam's faces The model had a motor to power it mounted inside the chassis as well as an eye mechanism. There was no room to fit a smoke mechanism or the battery and receiver needed for the R/C eyes. Wires connecting to the battery, servo and receiver were usually hidden off camera or carried in rolling stock behind the engine. The eye mechanism used servos mounted in the cab; the servos were hidden by blacking out the cab doors and windows. Metal rods went from the servos in the cab to a bracket in the smoke box behind the faceplate, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. This limited the range of movement of the eyes as well as being cumbersome and jamming often. Although the model did not produce smoke, smoke was released from the set under them. The smoke tended to drift out the funnel to create the illusion as if they do for a brief moment. Nearly all drivers and firemen for the small scale locomotives were cut down the middle and black tacked to the engines' cab because the servos for the eye mechanism would not allow them to stand half in the cabs. File:Stuart.png|Stuart File:S4PeterSamPromo.png|Peter Sam's O gauge model (small scale) File:PeterSamFront.png|Series 4 Peter Sam model specification CM/INCH - (Front) File:PeterSamBack.png|Series 4 Peter Sam model specification CM/INCH - (Rear) File:PeterSamRight.png|Series 4 Peter Sam model specification CM/INCH - (Right side) File:PeterSamLeft.png|Series 4 Peter Sam model specification CM/INCH - (Left side) The fourth series had episodes revolving around Peter Sam's funnel, in which the character receives a new funnel after an accident. Peter Sam's old funnel was removable and made loose from the smokebox in the episodes, Trucks, Home at Last and Special Funnel to depict that his funnel had been damaged. The funnel was later removed for a scene and then replaced with a "drainpipe funnel" and rope in Special Funnel. Peter Sam is then seen with a temporary funnel which is smaller than his original one. At the end of Special Funnel, Peter Sam sports a new funnel. However, the old funnel was actually kept in place, as the new funnel was simply a brass box meant to slip over the old funnel, hence the square shape. This is why it is not thin and long like an accurate Giesl Ejector design. He was later seen with his old funnel in a brief scene of the fifth series episode, Duncan Gets Spooked. File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady33.png|Peter Sam with his old funnel File:Trucks54.png|Peter Sam's old funnel made loose File:SpecialFunnel34.png|Peter Sam missing his funnel File:SpecialFunnel50.png|Peter Sam with his "drainpipe funnel" File:SpecialFunnel54.png|Peter Sam with his temporary small funnel and his new funnel File:SteamRoller7.png|Peter Sam's new funnel The small scale Peter Sam model was predominantly used in the fourth season. It was used in the fifth season for in between shots where they would interact with the gauge 1 scaled characters and sets. The small scale model then appeared via stock-footage in the seventh series episodes, Toby's Windmill and Bulgy Rides Again. The small scale Peter Sam last appeared in the ninth series episode, The Magic Lamp for the scene where Peter Sam meets Harold. This was done because they did not have a large narrow gauge scale Harold, so the big model would have looked severely out of scale. Peter Sam was slightly modified in the ninth series. These changes include: * His numberplate became significantly larger. * His whistle was painted dark green. * His cab became opened out instead of blacked-out. * A head lamp and tail lamp were added. TheMagicLamp64.png|Peter Sam's small scale model in Series 9 In a deleted scene from Special Funnel, Peter Sam is seen incorrectly wearing Sir Handel's upset face-mask. File:SpecialFunnel57.jpg|Peter Sam with Sir Handel's upset face In 2014, the small scale model of Peter Sam (used in the fourth and fifth series) was sold with a slate truck at Vectis for £2600 to a private buyer. Peter Sam's side rods were also broken. The model's current location is unknown. File:PeterSamVectis.jpg|Peter Sam's model at Vectis before it was sold O gauge model (Large scale) For ease of filming and reliability, the fifth series introduced larger-scale versions of the narrow gauge engines and from the sixth-twelfth series, Peter Sam's large model was used exclusively. The larger-scale models were built to a larger scale than the gauge 1 engines and ran on O gauge track. They were close to 16mm scale, but slightly larger. There were ten different facial expressions sculpted for Peter Sam, although only seven were used on screen. The faces were first sculpted in clay and from that resin casts were made of a silicone mould. File:PeterSamFaceGuide2.png|Peter Sam's faces The model was made from brass. The wheels and chassis were custom machined (CNC). The model was track powered, so pickup contacts were attached to the metal wheels, which ran into the motor to power it. The electricity ran from the track to the wheels/pickup contacts and went into the motor to power him. The model was also fitted with a smoke unit. The eye mechanism had two servos, one for up and down movement and one for left and right movement. The up/down servo was attached to the body. The left/right servo had a rod attached to the arm, which connected to a bracket. The eye balls were coupled to the bracket and locked in by the face-plate, so whenever the servos were powered, the eye balls would move however the crew member desired. File:PeterSamSeason10Promo.jpg|Peter Sam's O gauge model (large scale) In the episodes Tuneful Toots, The Magic Lamp and The Man in the Hills, Peter Sam was seen with a lamp. This was powered by a hidden battery pack. File:TheMagicLamp20.png|Peter Sam with a lamp File:TunefulToots74.png File:TheManintheHills69.png|Peter Sam, Duncan, Freddie and Thomas In The Magic Lamp, Proteus reused Peter Sam's chassis and green edges can be seen underneath Proteus' bufferbeam and cylinders. File:ProteusModel.png|Proteus reuses Peter Sam's chassis The twelfth series marked the beginning of the show's transition into CGI and the characters' faces were animated through CGI with the aid of motion capture animation. The physical models' moulded faces were replaced by white targets with triangles to fix a computer-animated face in post-production. Peter Sam's resin faces were only used in background shots. File:MountainMarvel48.png|Peter Sam with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel11.png File:ThePartySurprise19.png Peter Sam' model has had many modifications and changes from its small scale counterpart throughout the television series. These include: * Series 5: ** His buffers changed from grey to silver. ** His eyes and nose became slightly larger. ** His running board changed shape slightly. ** His eyebrows changed shape. * Series 6: ** His paint was given a matte finish. ** His buffers were painted black. ** His whistle changed shape slightly. ** Its sound also changed to a muted version of Duncan's. * Series 7: ** He shared Duncan's whistle sound. * Series 9: ** Peter Sam had Emily's seventh series whistle sound until the twelfth series. It was also re-used for Freddie. ** His whistle became taller and changed shape completely. ** A permanent tail-lamp was added. * Series 12: ** His face became smaller. Peter Sam has been seen mistakenly wearing Duncan's facemask in the Thomas and the Big Bang, The Great Discovery and Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon. File:ThomasandtheBigBang86.png|Peter Sam with Duncan's face File:TheGreatDiscovery17.png File:DuncanAndTheHotAirBalloon83.png Peter Sam's model is now currently on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. File:PeterSamHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|Peter Sam at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:EnginesOnDisplay4.jpg Close-up model A larger scale model of Peter Sam was built in the fourth series. It was required for scenes where he had to interact with the close-up scale figures. It was also used for close-up whistle and funnel shots; smoke would emit both from the whistle and funnel when required. The cab was made in pieces so it was able to be dismantled and resembled for use of interior shots if required. In addition, most of the close-up scale models were usually not built as complete models. Unlike his both his O gauge models, Peter Sam's front and back cutout windows had glass and brass gold porthole rings. The close-up model of Duke's happy face was also used on the close-up Peter Sam in this shot from Special Funnel. It appeared in the fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth, eleventh and twelfth series. The close-up model underwent a few changes throughout the television series. These include: * Series 6: ** The brass gold porthole rings inside the back of his cab have moved and now face around his front windows. * Series 11: ** The top of the funnel is altered and now has a circular hole instead of being a hollow square. File:SpecialFunnel3.png|Peter Sam's old funnel with Duke's face File:SpecialFunnel42.png|Peter Sam's driver and cab File:SpecialFunnel32.png File:DuncanGetsSpooked21.png File:FaultyWhistles68.png File:TunefulToots73.png|Sir Topham Hatt in Peter Sam's cab File:DuncanDoesItAll76.png Peter Sam's funnel was removable so it could be switched between his old and new funnel. A "drainpipe funnel" was also made for the model, however it was never worn on Peter Sam's smokebox onscreen. Furthermore, a broken whistle piece was made for the sixth series episode, Faulty Whistles. File:SpecialFunnel53.png|Sir Topham Hatt with Peter Sam's new funnel File:SpecialFunnel43.png|The "drainpipe funnel" File:FaultyWhistles13.png|The broken whistle CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. Peter Sam was recreated from scratch in CGI by Nitrogen Studios in 2010 for production of the 2012 special, Blue Mountain Mystery. His model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Photographs of Peter Sam's large scale model were used for referencing. According to Greg Tiernan, every detail of the original television series models for each character is carefully reproduced in the CGI model. The models are subjected to many rounds of review before they are submitted to HiT Entertainment for final input and approval. In addition, Nitrogen Studios went to the Talyllyn Railway and took measurements of Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas, so that his CGI model would resemble Edward Thomas as closely as possible. Peter Sam has had modifications throughout the CGI era. These include: * Blue Mountain Mystery: ** His square funnel was altered to an accurate Giesl Ejector. ** His footplate and sandboxes were painted black. ** He gained a new whistle sound. ** The lower round window on the back of his cab was replaced with two small doors, just like his basis. ** A handrail was added across the top of his smokebox. ** His regular one valve whistle was updated to a two valve whistle just like his real counterpart. It also budged up and down until the seventeenth season. ** His cutout windows gained brass frames and contained glass. ** His tail lamp changed to a removable Talyllyn-styled lamp. ** Sanding gear was added. ** His green livery became more vibrant than it was in the ninth series. ** Extra lining near the top of his cab. * Series 17: ** Permanent lamp and lamp irons. ** His filler cap and dome changed from green to black. * Series 22: ** The handrail on his smokebox, band at the top of his funnel and sandboxes on his footplate all become silver. File:BlueMountainMystery27.png|Final Render File:Don'tBotherVictor!48.png|Whistle File:Don'tBotherVictor!53.png|Firebox File:CGIPeterSamPromoTransparent.png|CGI model File:PeterSamHead-onCGIPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:PeterSamCGIpromo.png Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; fourth - seventh series) * Satoshi Katougi (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Marios Gavrilis (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery - sixteenth series) * Kai-Henrik Möller (Germany; seventeenth series onwards) * Gaute Boris Skjegstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth series) * Arturo Cataño (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Marek Bocianiak (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - eighteenth series) * Maksymilian Michasiów (Poland; twentieth series onwards) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) * Vladimir Antonik (Russia; sixteenth series only) * Prokhor Chekhovskoy (Russia; seventeenth series - Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger) * Anton Savenkov (Russia; Samson at Your Service onwards) * Antti L. J. Pääkkönen (Finland) * Tiến Đạt (Vietnam) * Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) References Category:Images of Peter Sam Category:Images from behind the scenes